Colorblind
by R. P. Ily-Ika
Summary: See Hogwarts through Draco's eyes. Experience his pain as he struggles to cope with many things happening. During Half-Blood Prince.
1. Chapter 1: The Dark Mark

**Title: **Colorblind. It's how his life is so dark and unhappy, there's no color (happiness) in it. Like he's colorblind.

**Rating: **M. For future chapters.

**Characters: **Draco Malfoy and Wysteria Bollbeck.

**Summary: **Draco has become a Death Eater and right before his sixth year, now he's facing problems no one can even imagine. He slowly starts to lose his nerve and begins tearing at the seams until he meets someone who can help him and be there for him. But as his mission draws near, he must decide between her or the Death Eaters.

**All characters belong to JKR besides Wysteria who is mine. All mine. **

…**...**

Draco's head pounded as his Aunt Bellatrix attempted to get into his mind. With little effort, she was able to breach his unstable wall and watch a few seconds of the random memory he was supposed to keep secret. He opened his eyes slowly to see the look of disappointment woven into her face.

"Try again, Draco," she said swiftly, her eyes wild as she watched him close his eyes and prepare himself once more.

He built up his wall quickly, making sure she wouldn't be able to penetrate it so easily. He waited a few seconds before nodding, signaling he was ready. A few seconds passed and opened his eyes to see that his aunt was no longer standing in front of him, but a few feet away and talking in hushed whispers with his mother.

"I would happily oblige if my son was chosen for a mission for the Dark Lord," Bellatrix said harshly.

"Draco." His mother moved closer towards him, ignoring the horrid glares that Bellatrix threw at his mother, "the Dark Lord needs you."

…**...**

The remaining Death Eaters stood around in a circle in his mother's large parlor. It was dark and was only lit by the few dim lights surrounding them, giving off a fluorescent color to the room. Draco stood in between a woman in a mask, his aunt, and a man he didn't recognize behind his own mask.

They stood silently as they waited for Lord Voldemort to come, though they didn't have to wait long because a few seconds later, his soft, snakelike footsteps were heard.

He entered the circle and stood in the middle, Draco's eyes refused to look up. His heart pounded against his chest, he was afraid they could hear it.

"Malfoy," the Dark Lord hissed, "the young Malfoy, I require your ssservicce," he hissed.

"Anything," he replied numbly.

A smile played across Voldemort's lips, he offered a hand to Draco which he took. He turned the boy's arm around and rolled up his sleeve slowly, exposing his young and pale flesh to his followers. Draco's pulse beat softly against the man's fingers, and slowly he raised his wand and touched the tip of it against his hot skin.

Draco jerked forward and Voldemort removed his wand, watching as the dark slithered into his skin, and suddenly his arm was on fire; Draco could feel the flames burning within. The flames wanted to claw out of him and escape into the room, but they stayed inside of him, torturing his sanity. The mindless pain spread throughout and it became too much for him.

The Dark Lord's grip tightened as Draco attempted to jerk his arm away. He knees gave out

and he bucked forward, stumbling very slightly but remained in a standing-like position. The pain didn't subside and it seemed like eternity had passed before it concentrated on only one area of his arm.

The grip loosened and Draco looked down and saw the Dark Mark etched into his skin, a reminder of what he had to endure for this moment he shared with the Dark Lord. The mark was so dark and it contrasted so greatly against his pale skin that it slightly intimidated him.

Voldemort inspected it slightly before letting go of the fragile boy,"you mussst kill Albusss Dumbeldore,"he hissed loud enough for only the young Death Eater to hear.

Draco's eyes never left his mark as he spoke, "yes, my Lord,"he whispered, hoping the he did not hear the fear in his voice.

…**...**

Draco stretched his long body on the bed before sitting up, his muscles quivered slightly. His sore body caused him to stay sitting longer than he usually did. A month had gone by since Voldemort had trusted him with an important mission and since that day he became a Death Eater, his Aunt had swore to help train him and with her word she stuck. Ruthlessly she had aimed her spells at him, even two of the unforgivable curses, and he had to simply repel them.

She was training him, in all magic she knew. She had a few weeks left to teach him everything she had acquired throughout her years and only in a matter of weeks did he have to learn. Desperation threatened to leak from him, but he stayed calm.

He needed to stay calm. He couldn't let anyone know what he was to do. He couldn't let the headmaster know he had a death sentence lingering over his head, and his own student was supposed to make sure the death sentence kept. He shivered as a thought crossed into his mind, how was he supposed to kill one of the greatest wizards of all time? The only wizard The Dark Lord himself feared.

But it was either kill or be killed, and the old man had lived long enough anyways, Draco thought to himself.

He began putting the images of Dumbeldore and anyone else inside their little compartments in his head, he couldn't think of them as people- but as a task. They were all just a part of the task.

"Draco!" His mother called fiercely from behind his locked door, it was time for him to get up and join them for breakfast.

He hurriedly put a shirt on and walked out barefoot, the cold seeping into his soles and causing a shiver to run up his spine. He crossed the still dark hallways until he reached the dining room, the candelabra was not lit but instead the chandelier was turned on. Its crystals danced and shimmered in the light, he was entranced for a few seconds before being interrupted by his mother.

"What are you staring at, Draco?" Her blonde hair swooped around her.

"Nothing, mother," he lied and going to sit in his usual seat, across his mum.

Bellatrix entered and a smile spread across Narcissa's face, "eating with us today, Bella?"

"Yes, Cissi." She smiled, "the Dark Lord wishes to be alone."

"Very well, how is your training with Draco going, Bella?"

"Better than I expected but worse than I hoped for. Occulemency is coming naturally to him now but not so much with Avada Kedavra and the Cruciatus curse. But I understand why he has difficulty with Avada Kedavra, but Cruciatus..." she kept on but Draco had masted the ability to block them out. All of them.

He ate his food quietly as his mother and aunt talked amongst themselves, slightly neglecting him. At that moment, he wished for something. Something he longed and missed but never had and the problem was he didn't know what that _something _was anyways.

His thoughts were interrupted by the utter silence his aunt and mother gave off. The women stared into his face for a long time before Bellatrix spoke up, "if you want then we must go soon, Cissi." She broke the look first and stared intently into Narcissa's face.

"Tomorrow night? Or is that _too _soon?" She pursed her lips together tightly.

"Tomorrow is perfect."

"What is it?" Draco asked, his temper slightly rising.

Bella's eyes flicked towards him, daring him to say something with that tone again. He let them stare before he sneered and stood up from the table- knocking the chair down in the the process.

"Pardon me," he said rudely before walking away and locking himself in his room.

…**...**

**Decent first chapter, eh? Well I do hope you enjoyed it and that didn't mess up the format too much. Reviews appreciated and emails as well. Until next time. **

**R.P. Ily-Ika**


	2. Chapter 2: Trains

**Enjoy. :)**

…**...**

Chapter 2

The school year had crept up on him, in no time at all had his school list been sent into his quiet home. He soon found himself in Diagon Alley, walking slowly with his mother right behind him. They were unusually quiet, his mother looked rather tired, especially after the heated argument in which she had with Harry Potter.

"Mother, I must go somewhere," he said as he walked slightly away from her, "I don't need you to go with me," he added.

"Draco," she reached out to pat his hair but he quickly turned his face, "okay," she whispered, defeated by him.

He could hear the pain in her voice, but he couldn't stand his mother's touch. Not now. So he turned on his heel and walked away from her as she walked towards the other shops to finish buying him his list of items on the list.

He began to walk straight to his destination: Borgin and Burkes. He knew that old man would be in for quite a surprise when he would tell him what needs had be done. A small, malignant smile appeared on his face, he could imagine himself being the Dark Lord's most trusted servants. How he longed for the chance to bring his family name back from the rubbish Potter had managed to throw him into.

Draco quickened his pace slightly in anticipation but then slowed down to make it less obvious he was up to something. He craned his neck slowly to the side and past the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, he sneered at the name and continued to try and calm himself down.

He entered the shop, 13b, and looked around the dark room. Borgin followed the sound of Draco's footsteps and met him in the front.

"Young Malfoy, how can I be of service?" He asked, sleeking back his oily hair away from his face.

His heart thudded quickly, "you need to fix something for me...and keep another one safe."

"Will you show me these things?"

"I can't—they're too big for one to carry unnoticed." He squirmed slightly.

"Unfortunately, I cannot do much if I do not know what these _things_ are," he slightly mocked.

Draco's eyes raked across his store and landed precisely on the object, "that is what you must protect," he said in a hushed tone.

Borgin's eyes followed his gaze and he smiled, "why?"

He rolled up his sleeve without removing his eyes from Borgin's face. The cold nipped around the mark on his forearm but the mark itself still burned. Borgin's eyes became wide with fear.

"If you do not succeed then I'm sure Frenrir wouldn't mind paying you a visit," he threatened.

"Anything, Mr. Malfoy sir."

"Oh, how do you fix these things."

"With a spell of course."

A small smile spread across his face, so full of wickedness and evil.

A few days later, he was back on the platform 9 ¾. The smoke from the engine covered his mother's face as the train pulled away. His head was on Pansy's lap, after a small explanation on why he had not written and a showing from his Dark Mark.

His eyes wanted to close, but he wouldn't allow himself to be so vulnerable, especially not with them around. So he struggled to stay awake and kept talking to his "friends".

"Did it hurt, Draco?" Crabb asked with much curiosity.

He smiled, "can't tell you, bloke. You just have to feel it yourself," he said proudly.

They all laughed but the laughing seized when the nicest of all the Slytherins came into view. Her rich caramel skin was hidden beneath her Slytherin robes, trying to blend in to avoid the horrible names they bestowed on her on most occasions. She kept her dark blue eyes low and her face (with brown freckles sprinkled across her nose) hidden behind a veil of shoulder length, naturally tight curls.

"Oh look, there you are, Wysteria!" Pansy exclaimed brightly as she scooted away from Draco,

causing him to have to sit up.

"Pansy," she said grimly.

"So, my friends and I were just wondering how a mudblood like you managed to become a Slytherin...so," she waited impatiently, "how'd you do it?"

A small smirk appeared across her face for a quick second before disappearing and only Draco had managed to even catch it, "ya'know, I've been wondering myself for the longest time, actually. I just came to the conclusion that the sorting hat knew you needed someone to deflate your head—but at least your head matches your arse."

"Go crawl back under that rock, Bollbeck, you're bringing slime into our House," Pansy sneered.

"Go fuck another Slytherin boy, pug-face." And with that, she turned on her heel and walked forward- away from Pansy's wide mouthed face.

Draco couldn't suppress his laughter any longer and began his horrible fit of giggles, along with Crabb and Goyle. Pansy shook with anger as she watched them turn bright red, she closed the compartment quickly.

"Keep laughing and you'll start looking like that git Weasley." With that Draco stopped laughing and turned to her quickly, grabbing her face in one of his hands.

"Never compare me to a Weasley. Understand that, Parkinson?" His face was completely rid of any happiness that he had briefly found on the train. She nodded and he let go.

"Malfoy, what's gotten into you?" Goyle asked.

He sneered.

"It may just be cause it's another year here at Hogwarts—you can be doing much greater things, Draco," she said as he laid his head down slowly onto her lap..

"I'm not worrying too much about Hogwarts anyways."

"Why not?"

"I may not come back to this dump after this year." A smile appeared on his face but suddenly left as he saw movement from the compartment where nothing appeared to be seen there.

After a few more minutes of chatter and ignoring the movement, the train stopped and all left the compartment. Draco reached for his small bag slowly and seemed to be delaying his time on the train until his friends finally just left him alone. A malicious smile appeared on his face as he whipped around and unveiled Harry Potter.

"Immobulus," Draco said harshly as Harry's body froze immediately.

"Didn't your mummy ever tell you that spying on people is wrong?" He smiled, "guess not. Enjoy your ride back to London, Potter," he spat as he laid the invisibility cloak over him once more and he walked off the train, unharmed and proud.

…**...**

**I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it myself. Hope you like Wysteria, she holds a special place in my heart. And as for the chapter itself, I tried to keep it as close to the book as possible, but I am doing this from memory and google because I'm way too lazy to look it up in the book and I'm currently rereading Deathly Hallows, so I don't want to drift away from that book. So once again, I'm sorry for the inaccuracies so please learn to forgive me :)**

**Reviews and messages are appreciated, if not then you'll make me sad. :(**

**-R.P. Ily-Ika**


	3. Chapter 3: Laughter

**So sorry for the long wait. Lately I haven't been feeling up to writing and I'm still in LaLa land thanks to the DH movie, which was AMAZING :). **

**Enjoy**

…**...**

Draco walked into the dining hall, the chatter around him helped hide the fact that he was slightly late. He walked quickly to the Slytherin table where he found Wysteria reading on the edge of the table. Feeling a sort of overpowering, he placed his hand on the book and pushed in right from underneath her nose and onto the floor. He continued walking and snuck a menacing smile towards Granger and Weasley before settling himself in between Pansy and Blaise, Crabb and Goyle in front of him.

Wysteria's nose whistled as she bent over to pick up her novel, "self-absorbed ferret," she mumbled to herself before sitting upright as the new students came walking into the hallway. She nodded at a few who smiled at her before going back to reading her muggle novel.

The sorting began with missing seats at the four tables and ended with those seats being replaced by the younger ones.

"Welcome, everyone!" Dumbledore belted, "a new year and new faces along with the old faces." He smiled, "I'd like to present to you all you're new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher: Professor Snape," he said and looked towards the man with the hooked nose and oily black hair. Grumbles around the hall were mixed in with clapping and Dumbledore cleared his voice, "I'd also like to present to you our new Potions teacher: Professor Slughorn!" More clapping was heard for him. "I do hope you all give these two gentlemen a warm welcome in their new classes. Let the feast begin."

The tables were suddenly filled with food, their smells were intoxicating and everyone was instantly grabbing at it. Draco slowly filled his plate and turned his head towards the Headmaster. He was beaming at the students until he turned and began talking to one of the Professors.

"Draco, how was your summer?" Blaise asked, ending his stare-down towards Dumbledore.

"How do you think, Zabini?"

"Don't know, you tell me," he challenged.

"Well, since you missed the whole conversation on the train, I won't be able to tell you until

we're off Hogwart's grounds, Blaise."

"Fine."

Draco turned his attention back to his food and began eating, though a sickening appeared at the bottom of his stomach. He turned thoughts and plans in his head before he realized that it was time to lead the new years into the dungeons. He rose quickly and walked to meet the other prefect.

"Must be leaving to attend those first years," he said to Pansy.

"You're right, I almost forgot."

They both stood and walked to the end of the dining table, "first years, please follow your house prefects," Dumbledore yelled as he watched all four house's prefects stand and wait for their first years.

"Quickly, follow us," Pansy said irritably and walked ahead.

She led them to the dungeons and showed them a few things before she turned to look at Draco once they were alone, "you alright? Haven't heard you speak since dinner?"

"Sorry, Pans, I have bigger things in my mind than speaking to first years."

"Or me?"

"Or you. Excuse me, but I'm awfully tired." He turned on his heel and found that his annoyance would be tested for the night, "Bollbeck, curfew!" He said as he made a b-line towards her.

"I was just heading back to the room, Malfoy." The book underneath her arm wobbled and fell.

"I never knew people read while using the toilet." He stared at her.

An awkward smile spread across her face, "Malfoy, you have managed to make this conversation awkward and nowhere even near insulting." She laughed.

"Don't laugh at me, Bollbeck."

"I'll stop laughing when you let me go to my room now. I think you've embarrassed yourself enough for tonight, Malfoy. I might be rubbing off on y—"

"Don't. Fucking. Say. That." His eyes were dangerous.

"Sorry, for a second there I mistaken-ed you for a human." She brushed past him and went

towards the girls dormitories.

The green tint of the dungeons made his pale skin glow green, he walked towards the boy's

dormitories where he laid in bed, staring at the green ceiling, contemplating his future. If he failed, the dark lord would kill him. If he succeeded, his family's name would be restored.

"Draco, you up?" Blaise asked.

"Sod off, Blaise, I'm trying to sleep." He turned to his side, facing away from the dark skinned boy.

"Sorry, I just thought-"

"Well, whatever you thought was obviously wrong." He shut his eyes tight and felt his chest rise and fall slowly.

His head began swimming with the thoughts of the wretched Bollbeck girl and how she had laughed at him. The filthy mudblood had dared to laugh at him? He thought of ways in getting her back. How she would never laugh at him again and how much he'd enjoy embarrassing her in front of the whole school.

He didn't know why it had bothered him so much, but he knew he had to defend his dignity. She would pay for the day she laughed at Draco Malfoy...though he didn't know it then, she would pay. And very greatly, but not in the way he planned.

Draco's eyes finally closed with thoughts of Wysteria's even further social destruction, but

awoke two hours later to the noise of boys rushing to get dressed for their lessons. He sighed and showered and dressed sluggishly, feeling his eyes close on their own accord.

He walked with them to the great hall and caught eyes with Potter, he half smiled and watched as Hermoine and the Weasel gave him death stares. He sat down and began to eat the morning's contents without truly tasting the food.

"Draco...I heard that altercation you had with, Monster over there," Pansy said with a smile.

"You heard nothing, Pans."

"But I-"

"I said you heard nothing!" He was furious once more, "I'm not hungry anymore," he stated loudly before standing up and leaving to his first class of the day.

As he passed, he saw Wysteria, from the corner of his eyes, reading a book again. He grabbed the book and threw it down aggressively and didn't bother turning to watch with satisfaction as she bent over to pick up her things for no one would help her.

"Should be pushed into a cabinet." He heard her say, he rounded the corner and walked slowly to his next class, a plan suddenly forming in his head. He knew then that he wouldn't be heading to his next class, but instead he'd be heading to the seventh floor. He'd be heading to a room that was hidden where a cabinet would be waiting for him, waiting to be fixed.

…**...**

**Shorter than the other chapters. Not as fun to write...not going to bother checking it for errors, sorry if you see them but I'm in no mood to check for them. Feeling too chill for all that...but I don't want to keep you waiting. I'll try and do better in updates. **

**You know I love getting reviews or getting favorited (not sure if that's a word.) or a short message. Any (or all) would be appreciated and it would make me smile.**

**-R. P. Ily-Ika.**


	4. Chapter 4: Breaking

**I am sooooooo sorry about the extremely long and ridiculous wait, I've been dealing with school and performances and attempts at finishing my real novel that I neglected this. I hope I haven't let you down.**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy, don't forget to watch the new DH trailers out there, the trailers are quite marvelous.**

"_Tell me again what happened," Draco demanded out of Montague, _his memory slowly came to him as he recalled those lucky events.

_ "I told you already, Malfoy. Quit trying to rub it in."_

_ He gave Montague an impatient sigh but he didn't reply._

_ "Alright already, I was thrown in by those blood traitors," his face contorted in disgust, "I was in there, it was dark and it was like I wasn't at Hogwarts anymore, I was but I wasn't. No matter...but I heard voices that weren't coming from the cabinet..."_

_ "Like from another place entirely?"_

_ "Yeah...like a shop," he said softly, almost to himself._

_ But Malfoy heard it, he heard every word and he smiled triumphantly to himself, "thanks, Montague."_

_ "Whatever, Draco." He rolled his eyes and continued on to his class._

_ Draco's smile slowly faded and began to walk to the Room of Requirement, where last year Potter and his idiotic friends created an army. It was worthless in the end for it was disbanded by him, he smiled at the memory. _

His pace quickened when he remembered he should be in class by now, so he made sure to keep out of the Professors' way. He rounded the steps to the seventh floor and thought about how much he needed the room, the door appeared slowly and he entered swiftly.

He looked around meticulously until his eye spotted the large cabinet. It was big and brown and looked identical to the one in Borgin and Burkes. He walked up to it and touched it softly, the wood was smooth but dusty underneath his hand.

"Gotcha," he said to himself.

Wysteria fumed as she entered Transfigurations. She hated Malfoy more and more everyday.

"Bollbeck, maybe you'll learn how to finally transfigure your face into something more appealing," Pansy said as she walked by her.

"Oh, that's original!" She said, brushing it off. Her pointless insults didn't bother her.

"Manners, Bollbeck. Didn't your mummy teach you any? Oh that's right, she was too busy getting beat by your lowlife, muggle father to actually teach you any."

"Don't you ever talk about my mother again, Pans-"

"Or what? You'll bore me to death with your childish insults?" Pansy smiled and walked to her seat next to her friends.

Wysteria hid her face behind her curly hair and pretended to be writing when Mcgonagall walked in and started class. She tried teaching them how to morph things and when it came to practice, Wysteria kept failing.

"Miss Bollbeck, I expect more from you," she said as she observed the oddly shaped object.

"Today is not my day Professor."

"It isn't Mr. Malfoy's either."

She looked around and noticed his absence, "smells a lot cleaner without him."

"Miss Bollbeck! I expected you to have more respect for your classmates."

"Tell that to Pansy, Professor."

"And to teachers too, out of my sight. I hope to see you as your old self next time." Her cloak followed her as she turned brusequely away.

"Mudbloods shouldn't be allowed in this school, they don't have respect for their superiors...or teachers," Pansy whispered as she walked past Wysteria.

Her eyes stung as she picked up her things and walked out. She couldn't stand going into the Slytherin common room so she walked to the girls bathroom, the only one that would be empty. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

She threw her bag on the ground with rage and sat down on the toilet seat. Her breathing was shallow and fast, her anger wouldn't dissolve. But slowly it did and turned to sadness.

Draco attempted fix the damned cabinet but failed as he tried to fix it on the outside. He swallowed hard as he opened the dark cabinet and crawled inside, it was suddenly as though he had landed in limbo. He wasn't at Hogwarts but he wasn't at Borgin and Burkes, he panicked and thought of Montague and how he had apparated, and as quickly as the thought past him, he was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, nowhere near the pipes but out of the cabinet.

He breathed slowly and happily but then got angry when he realized he had failed in fixing the cabinet. His anger boiled over and he punched the sink downwards.

"Oh sure, break the bathroom, no one comes here anyways," Myrtle said, startling the already furious boy.

"Shut up, you're dead! No one wants to come here anyways because you are dead!"

Myrtle began to wail instantly and retracted back to her pipe almost immediately after the wailing began. He turned around and walked out of the bathroom, not noticing the small Slytherin girl.

He attempted a few more times but he kept failing for the dark limbo scared him that it prevented him from remembering the incantation to the spell. He failed so many times that once the day began to end, he had had enough of it.

Draco waved his wand around himself and said _silencio _in his head. Then he began to yell as loud as he could, how could his father leave him alone to do this? He yelled so loud, but no one could hear him thanks to the charm.

He waved his wand around again and proceeded to take of the charm. His breath was ragged and made noise, and when he tried to speak he found that he had no voice. He picked up his bag and went off to fetch something to retrieve his voice from Madame Pomfrey.

Wysteria allowed for her legs to drop for the top of the stall as he left the bathroom, she hoped he would be leaving for the dungeons. She snuck out of the bathroom and ran down to the dungeons and fell asleep quickly, hoping Draco would never know she had been there.

**I'll be updating very quickly now since today was my last performance...sort of. I have one more then I'm completely free, but I've finished my classes and I should be free for majority of the time. I will give you a treat for putting up with my absence for so long: I'll be updating much faster...a lot faster. **

**Until next time **

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5: Books

**Just thought you all deserve a major updating spree, enjoy.**

Draco's grades had begun to quickly decline, he no longer cared if he passed the year. It wouldn't matter anyways. But, to avoid getting into trouble with Mcgonagall, he decided to check out a book on transfigurations and complete his essay at last minute. He walked to the library after having a battle with the cabinet and attempted to find the book, to his dismay it had already been checked out by none other than Wysteria Bollbeck. He saw her writing while reading the book and he marched right up to her, anger fuming within him.

"Hand it over, Bollbeck," he demanded.

She looked up quickly and with a confused look, "hand what over?"

"The book?"

"You're going to fight with me over a book? Well, Malfoy, sorry to disappoint but as you can probably already tell; I'm using it," she replied and returned to writing.

"I don't give a damn if Albus Dumbeldore is reading the damn book, I said hand it over, Mudblood!" He whispered harshly.

"You fuckin' asshole," she simply replied and marched away, book in hand.

He didn't follow her out but went to the common room where it felt too crowded and weird to be in, he tried going to the cabinet but couldn't concentrate on fixing it. Then resolved to going where he had been apparating to: Myrtle's bathroom.

He walked into the bathroom quickly, slowly loosening his tie. He marched to the sink where he placed his hands on the basin and looked down at the snakes engraved on it. He let his head drop and he pulled on his hair, feeling the need to release the pent up stress but not knowing how.

His eyes looked into the mirror and locked with his own, but he noticed the bookbag in front of one of the stalls and he turned around instantly. He looked closely at the bag and noticed that the book laying on top was the one he had sought out.

The wand in his robes was retrieved instantly and he walked swiftly to the bathroom stall. He held it up and he grabbed Bollbeck by the collar of her shirt and slammed her against the stall wall.

"You stupid, foul smelling, wretche-

"Get your hands off me!" She yelled, sliding away from him and falling near her things. She began to stuff her books into her bag but they fell.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in here?"

"Being in the girl's bathroom, what the hell are you doing in here?"

"Don't ask me stupid fucking questions!"

"Same goes for you, ferret! And don't you ever point your wand at me again!"

"Don't tell me what to do- I have enough of that from my home! I don't take orders from mudbloods like y-

"Muggle-born, not mudbloods! We all know here that the only one with dirty blood is you, you slimey, ugly, git!"

He raised his wand at her, "expelliarmus!" She yelled before he could do anything. His wand flew from his hands but he went at her with his bare hands. She dropped her wand as her legs were lifted off the ground and he held her high and at eye level against the wall.

He was so angry she thought he'd break her neck in half, but she was sure he was debating it. She could see it in his eyes. His hold tightened slightly around her neck and she felt herself going still.

"I-I heard you crying!" She exclaimed as she tried to breathe.

His eyes seemed to focus again and he let her go completely, she landed on the floor on her knees and she grabbed at her throat and breathed in the air greedily.

"What?"

"I heard you crying the other day, I didn't tell anyone."

He didn't say anything for a while, "why not?"

"It's not my life goal to ruin what little reputation you have," she said and stood up, quickly gathering her things, "but if you ever touch me again, I'll make sure it is ruined."

Her scent was in his nostrils as he went to the dining hall. He could smell her on his clothes and on his hands. She was all over him and he hoped no one else could smell her scent on him, they'd think something was going on. As if he'd ever touch that girl.

Draco walked passed her as he went to his seat, not even bothering to harass her at the moment. Wysteria has threatened him and he wasn't sure if she was bluffing.

Mcgonagall's face turned bright red when Draco told her he hadn't done another assignment. She took off ten points for laziness and another five points for not learning his lesson the first time and even went as far as giving him detention.

"I expect more from you, Mr. Malfoy. A prefect shouldn't be behaving like this."

"Everyone expects so much of me, expect nothing and you'll be quite satisfied when you receive nothing," he snapped and it got him sent of the room and another detention, this time on the day of the Hogsmeade trip which made him furious.

He marched to the seventh floor and proceeded to attempt to fix the cabinet and he made no progress.

Snape's face, on the otherhand, turned happily evil when he returned Wysteria's essay with a poor attatched to the front of it. She knew she had deserved a passing grade, but didn't bother to press it with the maniac Snape. She growled and went to her bathroom to pout.

She slid down the wall, not bothering to enter a stall. Her feet tucked under and she pulled out a book to read, there in that bathroom no one would come. And if Malfoy showed his face again and dared to threaten her, she'd hex him and have him begging for mercy.

With the plan in her head, she settled down a little and read, but not all things go to plan. Draco apparated into the bathroom wearing the anger already. His tantrum was violent this time as he clawed at himself for failing again, he pulled at his hair and made himself bleed as he remembered the feeling of the fear of being in the cabinet that kicked in as soon as he closed its door.

He shoved his fist through the mirror, he swayed where he stood before Wysteria went to his aid and guided him down to a sitting position. She attempted to grab his hand but he snatched it away.

"Don't put your dirty hands on me!"

"Shove it, Malfoy. Let me have a look at it."

"No! Get you and your dirty blood away from me!"

"Stop acting like a little boy," she said and managed to grab his wrist.

"Don't you fucking call me a little boy!"

"Then stop acting like one!" She yelled and pulled his hand towards her. She managed to pick away the bigger and most uncomfortable pieces of glass before standing up, "com'on, I'm taking you to Madame Pomf-

"No!" He pulled her back down slowly and looked her in the eyes for the first time in a very long time, "she nor anyone else must know of this, Bollbeck. Please."

She grabbed her wand and began to heal him as best as she could, and when she had finished he looked as though he hadn't had a mental break down in the bathroom.

"I did it as best as I could, the nurse would have done much better and in less time," she said without letting go of his large hand. She inspected it carefully before letting it go and going to fetch her bag.

"You're welcome, Malfoy," she said simply and walked away.

He didn't say anything but just became slightly angry, only slightly, at the fact that she had left her scent all over him, and this time he could smell her all around. And her feather soft touches had left a great impact on him.

**Reviews and such are very well appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6: Anger

**Sorry! I'm sorry that it took so long to update but I've been procrastinating and writing my own novel. If you guys have any questions or opinions or anything to say, don't hesitate to contact me. Oh, and if you have a tumblr just letting you know that I have one as well: .com.**

**I'm done typing my little note now. **

Chapter Six

In the upcoming weeks, he found that the first detention with Mcgonagall had gone as good as it could get. Draco's hands shook, though, as he walked towards the Slytherin dungeons. He had been failing, over and over again. The cabinet was completely useless at that point and he was getting desperate. He needed a plan and fast.

In the midst of his chaotic thoughts, he hadn't noticed the dark Slytherin girl on her knees a few feet away from him. He tripped over her and he turned to yell at her, but her soft choked back sob stopped him.

He kneeled near her and saw that she was crying and she was picking up beads from the floor, "what is this?" He asked, his face wasn't particularly nice, but his tone wasn't malevolent.

Wysteria didn't answer him, but he still reached over and helped her pick up the remaining beads. She didn't stop crying and he didn't try asking her why. He already knew that it was probably Pansy getting under her skin.

She sat against the cool dungeon wall and wiped away her tears, "thank you," she whispered.

"You could have used magic," he snapped, standing up and turning around.

She watched as he walked away, he strained himself and nearly tripped over his own feet, but he refused to turn around and talk to her again. The temptation was so great, but he wasn't allowed to. He's not allowed to talk to mudbloods, especially her.

Her head thudded lightly as she regained her composure. Pansy was starting to get to her. Again. It wouldn't be so hard if it wasn't for the fact that she felt so alone, sometimes. And Pansy was right about the things she said, most times.

Wysteria stood and looked at her broken bracelet. She had made it first year to busy herself and now it was broken because she had ran out of the room to quickly and had hit her wrist against the stone wall. She clutched her beads tightly and walked back into her room, enough time has passed and pug-face would be sleeping.

Insomnia. The misery of Draco's already fucked up life. It was such a simple word, a simple disease that had been slowly sucking him dry for a while now. He couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips.

The dark swallowed him whole, the dungeons were always so dark. He sometimes hated it. He wanted to see the light, even if it was artificial and fake. He rolled to his side and he groaned, he hadn't changed into his pyjamas. It was a silly thing to forget, but he had.

He stood up and took off his pants and he grabbed his sweat pants, but as he threw his school pants on the ground, a small bead rolled out from his pocket. The noise made his jerk and he watched as it rolled under his bed and into the dark. He reached his pale hand and his boney fingers wrapped around it tightly.

He laid back down, and observed the bead. It was Wysteria's, but how had it reached his pocket? Maybe the mudblood had jinxed it, or she had put it in there on purpose.

…...

He awoke the next morning earlier than the others, but he couldn't go back to sleep. He showered and changed into his school clothes and walked down to breakfast. It was so early he knew he'd be alone for a while. But to his luck, Bollbeck had beaten him and was sitting in her usual corner eating and reading.

"Maybe if you shove your face more into the book the-

"Shut up, please," she snapped. She wasn't dealing with anyone today.

He spun on his heels and he raced to be in front of her. He threw the book violently across the room and he slammed his hands on either side of her, his face dangerously close to hers.

"The fuck did you say to me, mudblood?"

"How does it feel?" She questioned, keeping her calm.

"How does what feel?" He spat.

"How does it feel when the word mudblood passes through your lips? How does it feel, Malfoy, to be a pureblood and feel so entitled?"

"You dar-

"Call me a mudblood again." She was testing him, his blood was boiling and his anger had risen so high that his ears were ringing.

He clenched his teeth tightly and didn't speak.

"Coward," she said softly but with enough venom to get it into his bloodstream.

He didn't speak to her, but pulled his body away from her quickly and walked towards the other end of the table. A high shrill welcomed him a few minutes later but he was still fuming so he ended up snapping at Pansy.

"What happened, Draco?" She questioned with the baby voice that he absolutely hated.

"Merlin's sakes, how many times do I have to fucking tell you? I'm fine. I'm completely fucking happy but unfortunately I have a nagging girl in my ear who won't fucking leave me alone. Take the hint Pansy!" He stood and left to the cabinet. He needed to release his frustration when he heard it.

"Someone should jinx his ring," Bollbeck whispered to herself.

But since he had been seeking to hear her voice ever since their fight, he heard it. And it gave him a brilliant idea: a cursed accesory. Perhaps like a necklace...

**Thanks for reading :)  
I have the seventh chapter almost finished so expect it soon. **

**Sorry for the shortness.**


	7. Chapter 7: Changes

**There were a bunch of mistakes last chapter, like the formatting which made certain areas look weird and not at all like I wanted it. Sorry about that. And I'll ask if you excuse them this round again.**

**I'd like to thank the newest review I got which encouraged me to keep this story going.**

**The new chapter, as promised.**

He arrived late to Transfigurations, again, and Mcgonagall had showed him no mercy. Detention on the day of the Hogsmeade trip which made his plan already fail. He was going to curse someone, anyone. And to make it worse, he had to sit a few seats away from Bollbeck.

Draco could see her mistakes from where he sat. Every mistake she made was, of course, was corrected eventually. He couldn't help thinking that if she had a partner maybe she wouldn't make so many. The thought snapped out of him when the class ended and he chose not to go to potions. Again.

…...

And Wysteria decided to hide out in the bathroom. She couldn't stand seeing Snape again. Se already knew she had failed that damn essay. He honestly hated her, not as much as Potter, but she was still hated.

She took out her book, which Draco had thrown earlier, and she began to read it. It was something that calmed her and made her feel less alone. But not a few minutes had passed when Draco had apparated in.

There he was once more, crying in front of the bathroom mirror. He tried suppressing his noises but only ended up being choked and gurgling sounds. His hands gripped the white marble sink, his knuckles almost blended perfectly with it.

Draco Malfoy swallowed his tears and turned to look at her. She was there, _again._ Her legs curled close to her as she sat on the floor, reading _again._

"You just gonna' stand there and watch, you stupid girl?" His voice was sharp.

She looked silently to him, not responding. She bit her tongue softly, not letting him know she cared what he had to say.

"You think your life is so terrible because people make fun of you—so terrible that you have to hide?" He looked at her in disgust, it made her look down. "How is _your _life terrible?" His angered bubbled over and he hit the sides of the sink.

"It's not terrible," she said softly.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?" His face turned a shade of pink.

"Stop shouting—you act as if my presence hurts you."

"It does hurt me—to breathe the same air as you do."

"Then stop coming in here! It's the girl's bathroom, not a bathroom for you to come in and whine and insu-

"YOU DON'T GET TO SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT, MUD-

"Haven't you learned? Mudblood isn't an insulting word. At least not from you, anymore. It's lost its venom."

"I helped you pick up your damn beads."

"And I've kept your secret quiet and I healed you. Nobody else is in here, Malfoy. Just us."

She stood up and walked over to him, bending down to retrieve the lonely book he had in his possession. Her hand shook as she raised it for him to take, as if it were a peace offering.

"This...this changes nothing," he said, his hand trembling as he reached for the book. And when his fingers twisted around its cover, he found himself needing to be away from her.

He walked away from her.

…...

She was inside of him, swirling around in his blood, infecting his mind. Her words were haunting him. They were taunting him. They were lying to him.

_Just us._

Us was a beautiful word...what had he replied? Oh, right. _This changes nothing. _

But he was wrong, he knew that even before he spoke the words. They were just a false statement. _This _changes everything.

It was subtle, but he knew if he kept it up, it would change everything. He had to stop that. He had to let it go. But her unspoken invite was so tempting...

…...

Friendless, Wysteria had always been friendless. Even in her muggle schools, but was that the cause of why she was so easy on Malfoy? She tried hard to convince herself that it was the cause, but she wasn't so sure.

It was that evening after classes and during dinner that she found herself in the library, searching for that bloody book. But it was no use, she decided to give up and leave the library when she saw Malfoy. She hadn't seen him since the bathroom incident a few hours ago, but there he was and he wasn't at dinner. He was heading towards the stairs.

Her curiosity kicked in and she followed, she felt like a spy in one of the muggle movies she enjoyed so much. And she copied their certain techniques and hid as she tried to keep enough distance. After walking all the stairs, she found herself on the seventh floor corridor.

_Why's he up here?_

She followed him through the large doors she had never seen before and was transported to a room in which she had never even known of. It was filled to the roof with what seemed like junk, and she had lost the trail to Malfoy.

It didn't matter, she was too mesmerized with the junk around her she didn't care to know. She walked forward and eventually found herself facing a very large and peculiar cabinet. Something about it seemed...off.

"I expected Potter," someone said amused behind her.

She turned and got out her wand, pointing it at the pale boy behind her.

"You knew, and you let me follow you?" She asked, not putting her wand down.

"I thought it was Potter, but I didn't expect you Bollbeck."

She smiled wickedly, "I see you've calmed down since our last encounter."

"You caught me at a bad time then."

She nodded, "I see. What's this bloody thing doing in here?" She asked,, nudging towards the cabinet.

He hesitated, "it's—it's a vanishing cabinet. I've been trying to fix it all year."

"And I assume you've been failing."

He ground his teeth, "yes."

"Do you need...help?" She struggled getting the last word out.

"Possibly."

She started walking over to the cabinet, but stopped when she didn't hear his footsteps, "what's the incantation?"

"Harmonia Nectere Passus."

She opened the cabinet and climbed in, "come on."

He walked forward and stepped into it, closing the door behind him. He felt the fear creep in when he felt himself in limbo. He breathed rapidly but he couldn't feel the air pass through his lungs. He was about to apparate when he felt her soft fingertips against his wrist.

He was still breathing wrong, but he felt calmer with a presence there. Even if it was Wysteria.

She raised her wand and he did the same, both pointed to random locations and both said the incantation.

Then they stopped floating around in limbo, they were squatting on a hard floor. He could see the light from the other side, Borgin and Burkes was just a few steps away. He inched towards it, but stopped.

"You need to go back to your dormitry," he said without emotion. It was the same voice he used on younger students.

She sighed and turned around.

"Thank you," he managed to whisper before she disappeared. He didn't know if she heard it, but he was still torn whether or not he had wanted her to hear it.

He opened the cabinet and stepped into the odd smelling shop. Borgin approached the lad with a smile.

"I see you've fixed it. He'll be pleased."

"Yes. But I have a request."

Mr. Borgin seemed intrigued and he approached the boy cautiously, "yes?"

Draco walked past the old man and towards the window which displayed the opal necklace, "this."

"This isn't something you'd give to a lady friend."

"It's none of your concern what I do with it or who I give it to."

He bought the necklace and, with it wrapped tightly, he apparated out of the shop and into Rosmerta's bar. Smiling triumphantly when he saw no one but her around. Perfect.

**So, I finished the chapter a lot sooner. Sorry if things might seem a little weird or the pacing is off. I'm suffering from my insomnia and I'm sleepy. But if you wish to follow me on tumblr, my thing is on my profile. And if you have any suggestions then you can send them to me. **

**Alright, until next time. **

**:)**


	8. Chapter 8: Rooted

**KEJFSDKLJFKLSDJS  
I love you people. I'm sorry about the long wait, I have no excuses besides that A.P. Enlgish 4 is a lot more work than anticipated. I settled for the last paragraph. But enjoy anyways.**

**May I suggest listening to The Antlers- Corsicana**

"Imperio," he whispered right behind Rosmerta.

She stiffened and turned around to see him, smiling brightly and widely. "Mr. Malfoy!" She stated joyfully.

An annoyed grunt was her only response before he handed her the cloth covered necklace. He apparated back to Borgin and Burkes as soon as she took it and understood her mission.

"Who's the luck lady, Mr. Malfoy?" Borgin asked.

"Piss off, old man," he snapped, never stopping to speak, just heading straight to the cabinet.

He stepped in, closed the door, and walked back to the castle. Draco breathed smoothly, feeling the high of accomplishment. If all went according to plan, which he was counting on, then he'd never have to see Bollbeck or ask her for help again. He could go back to worrying about himself and his parents and NOT about the mudblood.

An outward cringe escaped him as he said the word mentally. He swiftly walked down the steps, hurrying down to the dungeons. It was way past curfew, but he was a prefect. Shouldn't he be allowed to be past curfew? It's not like they could take points from other prefects.

The dungeons were now in his line of vision, he crossed quickly and muttered the password- Grindylows- and entered the common room. He walked through it quickly, his destination was only about two yards away.

He heard it then. He heard the small, muffled buzzing noise coming from within the girl's room. He walked closer and the noise became more distinct in the dead silence of the hall. He longed to turn the nob and see what was happening, but the door would scorch his arm if he even dared to near it more.

Draco, hesitantly, walked away from the room. Curiousity slowly etching its way past his mind for he knew Pansy would tell him in the morning.

…...

His eyes snapped open after a few hours of sleep, Draco knew he'd be seeing Bollbeck as soon as he'd step into the dining hall in a few minutes. He dressed quickly and went down to breakfast. He expected himself to say a sarcastic remark to her about how she had actually listened to him the night before, or she'd challenge him and question his motives. But her face made him stop any sort of remark coming from his mouth. Instead all he said was, "bloody Hell, Bollbeck."

Draco walked towards her, seeing her busted lip that had been poorly healed. He wanted to take her away and heal it himself, then probably murder whoever had done it. No, no he didn't. Why would he ever want to do that, that would mean he cared about her. Caring about muggle borns was not what he did.

She looked up to him, her dark eyes boring into his steel grey ones. She opened her mouth to speak but the sound of the door opening had Draco backing away from Wysteria and walking to his seat. He sat down and a few seconds later, Pansy was there with him. She had a bruise on her face and on her knuckles.

"Can you believe that little mudblood-

"Bollbeck?"

"Whatever, that piece of shit dared to insult me and question my abilites as a witch!"

His stomach clenched tightly as the bouts of laughter left his lips. Draco couldn't stop himself from laughing straight in her face and causing her to turn a bright shade of pink.

"You're p-p-pathetic!" He said in between his laughter and got up to leave.

He walked down and nodded at the girl at the end of the Slytherin table who he wanted to shakehands with for finally giving Pansy what she deserved. Blaise saw the small nod and the small smirk from the girl who was at the receiving end, Wysteria, as he walked past the still chuckling Malfoy.

…...

Wysteria refused to go to class, again. She wasn't feeling particularly well, so she spent her first period in the library. And when the bell rang, she spent it in the female bathroom. And eventually, she found herself just hiding from everyone that day.

She didn't go to lunch, or any of her other classes which Draco noticed. It's not like he cared she wasn't there, but merely curious if she was still in Myrtle's bathroom.

So, when the bell for next period rang, he simply slipped past everyone and went straight to the girl's bathroom. And he didn't expect to find her, but when he saw her small, dark sillouhette sitting in the farthest corners of the bathroom reading to herself, something in his chest sparked.

"Did Pansy blind you last night or what? That healing job looks like shit, Bollbeck."

Her eyes rolled up slowly and met his, "I didn't have a mirror or a steady hand last night to actually fix it."  
"Why not fix it today since you weren't in any class?"

"I forgot what it looked like."

"You've been in a bathroom- a girl's bathroom, at that- all day. You're all bound to check yourself out at least seven times in a minute."

"Do you really think I care what I look like, Malfoy?"

He stepped closer to her until he was finally just a foot away from her. Draco tucked his legs in and sat down in front of her, motioning her to move closer.

"What?" She asked agitated.

"Let me fix it for you, it's the least I can do since you didn't question me last night in the cabinet."

Wysteria set the book down gently and inched closer to him, but stopped at a safe distance. "Can you blood-purist even heal the wounds of mudbloods?" She mumbled to herself in annoyance.

"Keep it up, Bollbeck, and you'll have a matching cut somewhere else."

"Don't threaten me, Malfoy. I'll have your on your ass before you can say av-

His fingers gently caught her bottom lip before she could finish her sentence, "let me—let me be nice to you, alright?"

She didn't reply, but just stared at him. Draco took it as her letting him so he retrieved his wand from his robes and lifted it infront of her lips. He hesitantly brushed his free hand's thumb against her lip, trying to reveal more of the poor healing job.

Draco gulped heavily as he began the incantation in his head, his wand was cold as he pressed it against the sensitive lips and caused her to flinch back slightly. His wand moved slowly down the ill made line and the skin healed over it. But even after he had put down his wand, his thumb never dropped from her lip.

He was rooted in place. The roots has spread from his legs and into the bathroom floor, and when he leaned over, he blamed the roots for causing him to hold his breath and press his mouth lightly on hers.

**Sorry if it seems rushed or anything, this is what my fingers typed and I cannot deny them. Haha. Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any requests for a certain scene or something to be a part of the following chapters, go ahead and tell me. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Wants and needs

**Don't hate me! I've had so much shit on my plate, recently. I just finished my performances of A Christmas Carol and I'm back on schedule. We just started rehearsing the musical, but it's not such a time commitment...yet. **

**Thank .fire for pushing my butt to finish the chapter. I promised her this week, and I'm sticking to it. :)  
And my best friend Samiyams for inspiring me again. She has an amazing fanfic on skins, I suggest you go check it out.  
And excuse errors and shit...you know me, I'm too lazy to fix 'em.**

It was a quick brush against the lips before he pulled back and stared in shock at her. He wanted nothing more from her other than to leave. He knew if she didn't leave, he would cave. She breathed in sharply after what seemed like ages and his resolve broke when he realized she wasn't leaving.

He leaned in again and pressed his lips against hers once more, cradling her face in his large hands. She was heaven. Wysteria's kisses were soft, delicate, pure. She was pure. His heart didn't feel constricted as it had been feeling for the last few months.

But he knew it was wrong. It was wrong for for him—but mostly for her. She deserved someone who wasn't a coward.

She knew it was wrong. Thoughts of him laughing afterwards after some cruel prank rolled into her head, _maybe all of this is some stupid joke on me, _she thought. But she can't pull away. All those feelings she had thought were gone went rushing back.

Any doubts each had are erased as soon as she opens her mouth and his tongue brushes against her. And then he's pulling her up with him, pushing her against anything—a wall, he thinks. His kisses are demanding, needy and he's drowning. He's drowning in all of her—her scent, her taste, her feel. Merlin, he's drowning and he doesn't give a damn.

Her legs wrap tightly around his waist at sometime in their heated kiss, and he trails down open mouthed kisses to her neck where he sucks the skin in and causes her to dig in her nails slightly into the back of his head.

Draco's losing his resolve until a bell sound penetrates their intimate moment. She's was out of his arms in seconds, reaching for her books and wand.

"Fuck's sakes, Draco, me letting be nice to you doesn't mean attack me with your tongue!" Her voice is wispy, she was out breath, it made him smile.

"Why're you looking me like that?" She turned and put her hand on her hips. He shrugged.

"Will you say something—anything?"

"You're making us late, Bollbeck."

"Right. I'll see you around, Malfoy."

She left first. He watched as she walked out and into the slightly less crowded hallways and went to her next class, a class they shared. With shaking hands, he turned on the faucet and threw water in his face. Draco didn't know why, but he felt like everything was going his way, like nothing could go wrong.

He left a few minutes after the bell had rung and walked into class late, the teacher shooting daggers at his head and put him in another detention. He didn't care. He'd manage to find a way to get out of it.

He sat next to Blaise and didn't bother with any greeting. "Bollbeck was almost late."

Draco stiffened and turned to look at his friend, "yeah, so?"

"She came in looking...flustered. Crowned prince of Slytherin have anything to do with it?"

He half smiled befor ehe registered his undertones of the sentence, "keep your filthy nose out of my business, Zabini."

He chuckled, unaffected by Draco's frequent outbursts. "she's nice."

"Sod off."

Blaise turned to him, "you're going to need me, Draco. When you throw everything nice you've ever had, when all you touch stops turning to gold and turns to shit, you're going to need me. You're going to need me and want her." He said and stood up, telling the teacher he felt sick and leaving.

He looks down at his paper and finally allows himself a look. Draco lowers his head and lets his eyes move right to where Wysteria's sitting. She's writing, flustered by the amount of notes. Her lips slightly pouted and maybe even a little swollen. He felt the blood rush south and he squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. Merlin, what was she doing to him?

…...

Blaise grabbed Wysteria by her arm and dragged her away from the crowd. He hadn't meant to be rough but he released her when she exclaimed 'ouch!'

"You have his knickers in a knot, know that?" He said as soon as the crowd had passed.

"What?"

"But don't expect him to hold your hand in public. Malfoy may be over his predujices, but too much of a pussy to admit it. He doesn't know and he won't know how much of a good thing he has until it's too late," Blaise rambled on.

"What are you going on about?"

"I know. I know what you two have been doing for a few, what—days, weeks? Whatever it is, it's none of my business. But know that this shit you're doing, it's going to bite both of you in the ass. You prepared for that?"

"Fuck off, Zabini. Don't even pretend you remotely care about me."

"I don't care about you. But Draco isn't in the right state of mind right now, Bollbeck. There's something seriously wrong with him."

"I can handle him," she said and turned to leave. He tried reaching for her but she brushed him away and sat at the end of the Slytherin table.

But when he went in, he saw it. The change in Draco's demeanor as soon as she stepped in the room. He stopped paying attention to everyone else until she sat down and gave him a quick look. Draco smiled, just slightly and turned his attention to Parkinson only to become annoyed.

"Bloody hell. Who would've thought: the prince and the mudblood?" Blaise smiled, hoping it'd last.

…...

Draco sat in the Slytherin common room, on the floor next to the fireplace. He had waited until everyone had gone to bed to come out, and Wysteria eventually joined him. He hadn't expected to confront her so soon, but it went down to that.

"When did you turn into a lurker of the night, Malfoy?" She teased and stood in front of him.

"When you turned into a snappy, little bitch. Care to join me?"

She laughed and sat down next to him. "That was weird," she admitted after a few moments of silence.

"The snogging? I thought it was weird how you attacked me."

"Will you get off your high horse, Malfoy. I mean, this shit is fuckin' weird; the fact that I'm not calling you a snobby prick and you haven't called me a mudblood."

"Don't say that word."

"You're getting soft, Draco."

"I blame your fragility, Bollbeck. I can't fucking say anything to you without having you break down."  
"You're just a pussy, Draco," she teased.

His fingers brushed against hers but never grabbed her hand. "I'm tired, Wysteria."

"Me too, Draco."

**There was supposed to be more of a dramatic ending, but I want a little more cuteness from them and some more development from the characters. I have a few bits of the next few chapters written out so it should be less time for an update.**

**Until next time :)**


End file.
